Willow's Savior
by Buffyfan1973
Summary: Willow and Buffy realize their love, will it cost them bliss?


Title: Willow's Savior by Buffyfan19973 Rating: R. Disclaimer: The great Mr. Wheden owns it all, I make no money off of this...all made up characters are mine and any other characters belong to their rightful owners. Summary: B/W realize their love, will it cost them bliss?  
  
ch. 1 (Getting It Right)  
  
Buffy sat on her bed in the dorm room reflecting. Oz had left Willow just two weeks ago and her friend was crushed. Yet Buffy was spending all her time with Riley but why? She hung her head down knowing full well the answer.  
  
After she'd sent Angel, the man she thought to be the love of her life, to hell she ran off for awhile. It was then she realized why they'd had so many bumps, so many instances of not clicking and why she'd gotten rather rude and this superior attitude with her friends at times. It was because she, somewhere along the line, had fallen for Willow Rosenberg, her best friend. So she lashed out trying to push them away to both protect them and keep her feelings hidden away.  
  
As she lay on the bed thinking back, she couldn't remember a time when she didn't feel a desire for Willow. She knew something sparked between them from the first day she met but really hid it then because she didn't believe she could think of a girl in that way. Yet she knew this was why she was spending time with Riley. Her emotions were getting harder to fight, her love grew daily and he was a shield.   
  
Buffy looked up as the redhead came into the room looking surprised to see the slayer there. She'd been wanting the company of her friend for quite some time now but never got it anymore. The days of her and Buffy hanging out with pizza and a movie were over and how she ached for them. She ached for something more also, the slayer to hold her, kiss her and make all her hurts and insecurities disappear. She'd been attracted to Buffy since she first laid eyes on the small blond but there was no way she could tell her. She was far to shy, a geek, not to mention she'd had Oz and Buffy had Angel. Now they both were single or sort of, Riley was there, or was he? Anyway she'd never get the nerve to tell the slayer how she felt and ruin their friendship she was certain but something kept creeping up encouraging her to tell Buffy everything once and for all.  
  
"Wills," Buffy said for the third time now rising to shake the girl's shoulder gently. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow said blushing slightly. "I, um, why are you here? I mean you're never here." "I-I-I'm sorry that was rude."  
  
"No you're right Wills," Buffy said ushering her to sit down. "I'm a terrible friend, like always I got caught up in myself. You should kick me for that. I sometimes think I don't deserve a friendship."  
  
"Oh Buffy come on," Willow looks at her almost panicked knowing she'd be dead without the slayer and so lost without her friendship but it'd make it easier to fight her growing desires. "We're friends forever. I promised I'd stay by your side and you, well, you promised you kinda loved me," Willow grins wishing Buffy meant a different kind of love but knowing she didn't.  
  
"This is true so I better start acting like it and be here for you," Buffy said getting a determined look on her face as she recalled the day she almost admitted fully her love for the witch. The day Willow decided to stay in Sunnydale with her rather than go off to some ivy college. "I'll go get a pizza and you can go pick out a movie then we'll do the girl thing."  
  
"Ok," Buffy exited the room and Willow smiled, hoping but not expecting her to return.  
  
To Willow's surprise Buffy returned with pizza and Pepsi shortly. The two young women settled on the bed, ate pizza, discussed Oz with Willow shedding a few tears, and watched one of two movies. As Willow put the second movie in the phone rang. She figured it was Riley but the conversation was short and Buffy wasn't leaving so maybe not.   
  
"That was Riley," Buffy said sitting back on the bed, leaning back and pulling the covers over her legs. Willow had to fight not to stare not knowing Buffy was fighting the same thing.  
  
"Oh, do you need to go," Willow asked trying not to let disappointment show.  
  
"No," Buffy said sipping her Pepsi. "As a matter of fact, I told him no for good."  
  
Willow looked at her in shock. "Why did you do that," she asked a little over excitedly.  
  
"Well Wills," Buffy began. "I've been thinking and yeah he's a nice guy but I just can't make myself care for him in that way."  
  
"Really, because of Angel," Willow enquired.  
  
"No Wills," Buffy said looking into her pretty green eyes. "It never was really Angel either. I loved him but not, well I've cared deeply for someone a long time Wills. I fought it hard but I can't lie to myself anymore."  
  
Willow racked her brain trying to figure out who it was that Buffy hadn't told her of caring for but couldn't think. "Wills, for the longest time," Buffy looked down at her hands. "I've wished it was you I was with, laughing with, talking with, kissing, sharing my life with for more than just a friend. I realized it after I sent Angel to hell, well sort of. I always knew but kept it hid then it hit me like a ton of bricks when I did that to Angel. So anyway there you have it, I hope we're still friends and I'm sorry for telling you if I've hurt or made you uncomfortable Wills."  
  
Buffy felt like she could kick herself and hard as she looked at the tears streaming down Willow's face. "Wills," She asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh Goddess Buffy," Willow threw her arms around the slayer and cried on her shoulder as she'd done so many times before. "Buffy, I-I-I've wished you'd want me ever since we met."  
  
Buffy's eyes grow huge in disbelief. "Wills don't cry, I'm so sorry for not telling you," Buffy pulls the girl gently into her arms as she'd done so many times before but now it was different, it was all out in the open and her feelings were reciprocated.  
  
"These are happy tears Buffy," Willow stammered as the slayer wiped the tears from her face. "I used to dream you'd tell me someday. You were always my friend, my hero but I never could tell you I wanted you to be more so it's my fault too. I was so afraid Buffy that you'd run away from me for good and then I'd die inside. I'd die inside if you left me for good Buffy. I-I-I feel so safe when you're around me and-and I don't like being scared and alone."  
  
Tears formed in Buffy's eyes now for she didn't realize how important she was to Willow even if they never had a relationship she was still important and felt the same way about the redhead. "Willow I'll do everything in my power to not leave you. You are the reason I'm alive," she said stroking Willow's face tenderly. "You're so important to me, research, an ear when I need to rant plus when I'm about down for the count in a fight and think this is the end, I see your face and fight harder because I don't want to not be around you and your selfless ways, not to mention the ever so cute babbling."  
  
"Gosh Buffy we've wasted so much time," Willow said finally ending her teary spell.  
  
"Yeah we have Wills," Buffy said laying down pulling up the covers. "Hey, how about I give you one kiss, we go to sleep and start this off on a new day."  
  
"Sounds good to me but can I stay here? I mean you've had to," Buffy quietens her by pulling her close and kissing her lips tenderly.   
  
"Wills, you've slept in my bed many nights and I've held you. Then it was to comfort you or I because of our latest school tragedy but now it's because we want to like you know cuddle."  
  
They smile brightly at each other as Willow snuggles into Buffy's arms for sleep.  
  
ch. 2 (back to reality)  
  
Three days later the women decide to show the world how they feel. They're ecstatic to find each other and see no reason why everyone else shouldn't be.  
  
"Well lets go," Buffy said taking hold of a nervous Willow's hand. They'd had two private dates, class and of course patrol but now it was time to do the public thing and although Buffy was just as nervous as Willow she didn't show it.   
  
The girls shuffled into the Summers living room where they'd asked everyone to meet. Giles, Joyce, Xander plus his new ex-demon girlfriend Anya were all there waiting plus this newly chipped vampire who used to be the big bad, Spike, was there. It was obvious he had a thing for Buffy but she knew she'd not tread the vampire road again. "Guys we want to tell you all something and since you're all, well most all of you are very important to us we felt it better to tell you all at once," Willow began the babblefest then looked at Buffy who'd just mumbled, "or safer."  
  
"Look guys, mom, Giles, Xander," Buffy smiled lovingly at the three before acknowledging Anya whom she barely knew and Spike whom she had quite a distain for at this time. "Willow and I are moving on from our previous loves and we've actually come to the conclusion that we've really only had one love for several years. We're together guys," she finishes glad it was over.  
  
Giles glasses fall down his nose as he looks at the young women. Joyce stares blankly at them and Xander appears to be making up visions of the two in his head and is quickly smacked by Anya. "Bloody hell," Spike snaps laughing.  
  
"Buffy I have nothing against gays," Giles begins. "You're the slayer however and getting involved with Willow will endanger her."  
  
"Stop," Joyce stands. "I have sat quietly for so long but I'm going to be blunt now. We're all in danger just knowing what Buffy is, just by caring for Buffy and certainly Willow has been in danger since she took on the task of helping slay and find demons which is your job Mr. Giles. So I won't let you or anyone else take happiness from either girl. They live in danger, why not let them be happy as they live in it."  
  
Buffy's eyes are huge but filled with gratitude as Willow hugs Joyce. "We were afraid you'd hate us," she says smiling.  
  
"I could never hate you two," Joyce hugs them both. "You're my girls and I've seen you two stealing glances for a long time now."  
  
Giles leaves the house as do the others. "Wills," Buffy says putting an arm around her. "Don't feel bad over giles, he'll get the hang of it and come around."  
  
"I know but," Buffy kisses her a few times to break what she was sure to be the beginnings of another babblefest.  
  
"Food then Bronze," she says ushering Willow towards the kitchen.  
  
The pair gets to the bronze having a Pepsi then two dances. "This is great," Willow says sitting on Buffy's lap as they get back to their table.  
  
"I agree Wills," Buffy says kissing Willow's beaming face. "We should've done this a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah," Willow says returning the kiss as a demon watches from the window.  
  
It hadn't taken long for word to get around the demon world that the witch belonged to the slayer and those demons who valued their lives need not mess with her as most typical demons with half a brain steered clear of the slayer.  
  
However Hauns, a big deformed looking demon was either real brave or stupid because he thought he had the perfect plan to kill the slayer and to his delight Oz and Riley were willing to join him.  
  
After making a couple sweeps around town Willow and Buffy returned to their dorm room. Buffy sat on her bed holding Willow in her arms as they kiss. Her slayer senses were ready to move the make out fest along quickly but Buffy knew Willow had never had sex before and so wished she didn't that one time with Angel so they could share their first time. She didn't want to push Willow to fast and scare her so worked hard to keep her desire in check. "I love you Wills," Buffy said gently pulling her closer while laying back on the bed.   
  
"I love you too Buffy," Willow said relaxing in the gentle yet firm hold Buffy had on her. "I wish you could hold me forever. I feel so safe in your arms but when you're not with me the world seems so big and scary."  
  
"I'll fight the big ole scary world all for you Wills," Buffy kisses her again gently rubbing her tummy. "I'll do anything for you, always have and always will."  
  
They kiss and caress more than their other dates till the phone rings. Buffy gets it, speaks for a minute then hangs up. "Wills, that was, um, that was Riley. He says theirs some trouble down on the other end of the campus. I need to run and make sure it's humans," she leans down kissing Willow's disappointed face. "I'm sorry Wills I'll hurry ok?"  
  
"It's ok Buffy," Willow kisses her back. "It's your job I know, remember I've been with you three years. If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming to help," she smiles.  
  
"Deal," Buffy says racing out hoping to get this over with quick.  
  
Hauns rushes in the dorm grabbing Willow as Oz waits at the hide out. As they struggle outside Willow screams for Buffy. "She won't get here in time bitch," he shouts tossing an explosive into the room and running off with Willow.  
  
Three days later Buffy sits in her room facing the grim reality. Willow was dead, and probably because Buffy let her to far into her world. Tears streamed down her face as she blamed herself for all of this. "Damn Wills I'm so sorry," she said in a whisper.  
  
ch. 3 My Savior  
  
Hauns and Oz taunted Willow who was locked securely in a cage for going on two weeks now. "Your slayer will fall," Hauns growled. "She's so distraught over your untimely death it'll be her death before long," he continued as Oz hit her.  
  
"That'll teach you to go gay on me," Oz yelled. "I'll have you, she won't be the first to taste you, to take your virginity!"  
  
"Buffy will come," is all Willow said defiantly.  
  
As a group of vampires attacked the slayer they got something they didn't bargain for. She kicked, punched, and fought beating each of them down like she never had before before staking all but one. Her actions were much like Faith's and this vamp knew they'd miscalculated so ran hard and fast to get away from the cold hardened slayer.  
  
He raced into the crypt. "Hauns," he spoke in a frightened tone. "We need to talk."  
  
Hauns followed him outside the crypt. "This better be good I was about to watch the wolf screw Willow and take what she so much wanted to give the stupid slayer. Slayers fall in love it means their doom because they get weak."  
  
"Sir," the vampire said. "She isn't weak at all. She's like a machine, beating and killing everything in site. She doesn't even give the smart remarks anymore. It's like her soul is dried up and she lives for the kill now. Demons are running scared," he says jolting his head seeing Buffy bound through the bushes. "Fuck here," she grabs the vamp and snaps his neck as Hauns races off.  
  
Willow screams as Oz rips her clothes off and Buffy flinches, all the emotions she laid to rest and swore she'd never feel again surfaced. "Wills, hang on I'm coming," she shouted bolting through the door and yanking Oz to the floor. "You son of a bitch," she began hitting him with full slayer strength as Willow's sobs dried up the minute she saw Buffy step into the crypt.  
  
"I'm human Buffy, you're the hero, you won't kill me," Oz hissed.  
  
"The hell I won't," she knocks him against the door of the crypt. "I'll kill you and leave you lay right here in this fucking crypt and no one will miss you Oz," she shouted angrily kicking him in the gut.  
  
As she raised him in the air a shot was fired hitting Oz square in the chest. "You're the hero Buffy, you can't have murdering a human scarring your soul," Giles said lowering the gun.  
  
She let Oz fall to the ground running over to scoop Willow up in her arms and exiting the crypt. "Oh Goddess Buffy," Willow said crying again holding on to the slayer tightly. "I knew you'd come, I knew you'd save me."  
  
"Always Wills," Buffy said fighting inside herself what to do. Would saving her be to walk away or would it be fighting side by side in love?  
  
When they got to Buffy's Joyce had already prepared food and drinks for them. Giles was standing against the counter sipping tea. He and Buffy shared a glance but not a word was ever again uttered about what he did for her.  
  
Later that night Buffy had made sure Willow was tucked in then headed out. Giles stayed to be sure the women would be safe. He was relaxing half watching the TV when Willow came down the stairs. "Giles, she took care of me but didn't kiss me, didn't look in my eyes. She's going to leave me isn't she," Willow asked in a frightened small voice.  
  
"Whatever she does Willow, she's doing it for your safety," with that remark she rushed out the door before he could stop her.  
  
Buffy had gone to Willies and a couple other places before she found Hauns. After a long fight that left her rather bloody she killed the demon.  
  
As she walked back towards home her mind was made up. Willow had to be set free or she'd never know a normal life, this was the only way Buffy could save her.  
  
One more stop though before the talk with Willow as she'd found an interesting phone number in his coat. She pounded on the door and Riley opened it. She shoved him backwards against a chest of drawers. "Do you really want to mess with a slayer," she asked blinking her angry green eyes at him.  
  
"Look what you did to me," he shouted as she hit him sending him flying across the room.  
  
"You've got two minutes to make preparations to leave Sunnydale and never look back or I'll feed your ass to a vampire then stake you. You will never ever put Wills in danger again."  
  
He looked into her eyes, reached for the phone and made flight reservations to head to Iowa knowing she'd kill him if he didn't leave now.  
  
Satisfied she'd fixed things for now Buffy gathered her courage and turned back towards home. She knew this would be the hardest thing she'd ever done but she'd rely on her slayer senses to help her get through it.  
  
ch. 4 Resolving Issues  
  
"Buffy," Willow called finally spotting the slayer.  
  
"Wills what are you doing out here," Buffy said spinning around to see the smiling redhead coming to her.   
  
"I-I wanted to see you," Willow said catching up to the slayer and taking hold of her hand. "I just think we need some time together because that ordeal showed me just how much I love you and I missed you so much Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked into her eyes, seeing happiness and love dance in them then wondered how on earth was she going to withstand doing this to her best friend and lover of such a short time. "Wills," Buffy pulled her in the direction of a bench sitting down. "I know you face danger by just living here but they came after you only because you were the slayer's girlfriend. I don't want to put you in that position again, I love you so much Wills that I can't do this to you."  
  
"You have no choice Buffy," Willow said showing her resolve face. "I won't let you leave me. Call me miss possessive, or stalker but you're not leaving me. I love you and I believe if you love someone truly it's worth fighting for. We fight the good fight because we have a love for mankind and we are going to fight to be together because we have a love for each other."  
  
Buffy looks away from the redhead knowing her plan was failing fast. "Wills, I do love you, that's why I'm doing this," tears begin to fall from her cheeks as she speaks. "I had to shut off when I thought you were dead Willow. I was dying inside knowing this was my fault."  
  
"No Buffy," Willow said putting her arms around Buffy beginning to cry herself realizing the pain Buffy must live in carrying the weight of the world in the fight of good and evil on her shoulders. "It's not your fault and I won't let you blame yourself. This is Sunnydale, evil is all around us, if not for you Buffy I would've been dead years ago and I'm so grateful to you for coming into my life and giving yourself to the world without any thanks from them. Buffy you give all you have to the world, you've sacrificed everything. See though, you did one thing for yourself and only one, you gave me a piece of you, a little tiny piece that you kept from the world and I refuse to give it back or let it go because if I can do something with that piece of you to release your pain for a few minutes each day I will do it because I love you. I chose to stay here for college not because of you but because I admire the fight you put up daily and I choose to be a part of that fight. So please Buffy don't shut me out, don't carry this all alone anymore, let me help you, let me love you and let us fight to keep our love together."  
  
Buffy pulled Willow into her arms wiping her tears. "I could never say no to you Wills," having said that she began kissing the young witch.  
  
She leaned back on the bench holding Willow close kissing her feverishly while rubbing her back. Willow felt a tingly feeling go through her as she moaned into the kiss. Within minutes she was kissing Willow all over the neck and face.   
  
She picked Willow up in her arms and turned to walk towards the house as the vampire jumped. She shifted Willow to one arm, leapt in the air and gave a swift kick then drove the stake home. "Wow that was a great move," Willow muttered between shortened breaths as Buffy kissed her again.  
  
"Wills I want to be with you so much," she kisses her more. "I've got to slow down a bit though, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me," Willow looked at her concerned.  
  
"Yeah, it's the slayer thing, um, it can cause me to get way to aggressive for a human so if I do you need to tell me to stop for a minute. I think I can handle it though but I just want you to know because I don't want to hurt you during something that's supposed to be special."  
  
"I love you Buff," Willow smiles and kisses her. "I know you won't hurt me."  
  
"Well Wills I'm glad you have faith in me because I'm pretty new at this," she smiles at the redhead as they enter her house. "I've only done it once and I am nervous and scared I'll hurt you but we'll deal."  
  
They get to Buffy's room and are laying on the bed kissing with Buffy having to fight her humming slayer senses which makes her want nothing more then to undress Willow as fast as she can and do it rough all night. "Buffy," Willow mumbles and Buffy quickly moves actually glad for the interruption to give herself time to calm the growing slayer energy inside her. "Um, Joyce is here, should we do this," Willow stammers blushing.  
  
"She's done it with me here I'm sure," Buffy smiled suddenly breaking out into laughter as Willow grinned up at her laughing herself. "I love you Wills, if you're not ready I'm cool with that."   
  
"I'm ready I just don't want to get caught," Willow says blushing.  
  
"Me either," Buffy smiles kissing Willow softly. "We'll be ok Wills."  
  
With that being said Buffy uses the thought of her mother there to keep the slayer in her calm thus keeping things quiet as her and Willow share their first night of many showing their full love.  
  
(END) 


End file.
